


Человек и кот

by Ekevka, WTF Galactic Empire 2021 (Team_Galactic_Empire)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, Werecats
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekevka/pseuds/Ekevka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/WTF%20Galactic%20Empire%202021
Summary: Оборотень - это не только ценный мех, но и острый нюх!
Relationships: Orson Krennic/Wilhuff Tarkin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Тексты G-PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Человек и кот

Кренник рано осознал, что в полнолуние с ним творится всякая ересь, хотя, вроде бы, он должен был контролировать обращения, а не подчиняться хотениям хвоста. Хуже всего было первый раз на любой незнакомой планете — тогда еще и сознание мутнело, хотя все всегда говорили, что у потомственного оборотня неизменно острый ум, горячее сердце и чуткий нос.

Нос Кренника и вправду никогда не подводил, но четкое расписание командировок с избеганием полных фаз местных планетарных лун было еще надежнее. Со стороны, правда, график выглядел чем угодно, но не сознательным решением — метаться из одного конца Галактики в другой лишь потому, что проверку провести нужно, а полнолуние уже почти рядом, звенит в костях и сияет где-то на периферии зрения, со стороны было чем угодно, но не запланированным времяпрепровождением.

Зато даже Таркин ничего не подозревал, хотя с недавних пор Кренник и ночевал с ним рядом. Так, отмечал, что директор урчит в особо благодушном настроении, или бурчал иногда, что бритье — это не только для морды лица, но и для тушки тела бывает полезно, человек, в конце концов, Кренник или потомок вуки?

Кренник фырчал, иногда делал вид, что действительно эпилируется, — хотя вот Таркин с его шрамами молчал бы в тряпочку, кто еще из них приличнее выглядит! — и старательно избегал любых командировок вместе с Таркином на поверхность планет. Кто их, эриадцев, знает: вдруг там любых оборотней положено бить смертным боем?

Но и на старика бывает проруха — в данном случае ей был условно совместный отпуск. Таркин, паскуда, смету не подписал и свалил на неделю на домовую планету. Даже Кренник не сразу осознал, куда именно, и рванул скорее рефлекторно: квартал заканчивался уже на следующей неделе, а бухгалтерия была скорее медленной, нежели оперативной. За мыслью и тратами Кренника она точно никогда не поспевала.

Только прибыв на Эриаду, Кренник осознал, что полнолуние было еще ближе нового квартала, а Таркин бродил где-то в семейных джунглях.

Искать его там было опасно, поэтому Кренник пробился в родовое поместье Таркинов, построил тех слуг, для кого словосочетание «любовник хозяина дома» имело значение (дворецкий и кухарка даже рыдали вдвоем от того, что молодой господин наконец собрался остепениться), и устроился в чьем-то кабинете ждать Таркина.

Там же приказал себе постелить и даже окна закрывал: черт знает местные луны, может, тут его понесет гулять?

Таркин возвращаться никогда не любил, а поэтому даже не считал дни. На датападе с номером, которого не имел даже Шив, стоял будильник на последнее утро — но обычно Таркин вставал даже раньше и успевал поймать что-нибудь на завтрак.

Сегодня же что-то поймало его: на нем уютнейше устроился длинношерстный кошак. Растянулся во всю длину на груди, положил передние лапы на плечи, а задние — на бедра и урчал подозрительно знакомо — Таркин даже не стал бить животное, хотя шкурка была бы хороша. Если отмыть: вроде бы, кот был потенциально белым, но Плато всех красило в грязно-зеленый.

«Креннику пошла бы такая шуба», — подумал Таркин, и осторожно приподнял неожиданно тяжелое животное:

— Брысь отсюда, а не то муфту сделаю!

Кот недоуменно поморгал подозрительно знакомыми голубыми глазами, подавился на полуурчании и что-то замяукал. Да требовательно так, словно бы не сам на Таркине разлегся!

— Брысь, кому говорю! — Таркин бросил кота куда подальше и начал осторожно сворачивать лагерь.

Кот продолжал мяучить: все время, пока Таркин сворачивал спальник, он мяукал и лез носом в котелок с кафом, хотя пить так и не стал, он мяукал и шел рядом с Таркином до спидера, надежно укрытого на краю Плато.

На спидер и вовсе запрыгнул первым и призывно махнул хвостом. Таркин вздохнул и сел следом: животное явно решило, что нашло своего хозяина. Придется отдать его дворецкому, а потом, может быть, если окажется не больным и приручаемым, подарить Креннику: голубоглазая тварь чем-то его напоминала.

В пути кот сидел совсем как человек: задние лапы по обе стороны бака, а передние — на руле. Даже урчал, хотя скорее от стресса, когда Таркин начинал лихачить: уши так и ложились на затылок.

Дома обнаружились расстроенные слуги: выяснилось, что Кренник примчался испортить Таркину отпуск какой-то очередной бюрократией, а потом пропал из закрытой комнаты. Камеры ничего не показывали, ануба след не взяла, и Таркин был вынужден слушать стенания слуг.

Приказав уже собраться и вызвать полицию наутро, если блудный муж не вернется, — мужем Кренник, естественно, был в голове, хотя дворецкий как-то очень подозрительно улыбнулся на «хороший знакомый», — Таркин ушел отмываться и привыкать к обычной кровати. Кот двинулся следом — даже в ванную залез, хотя обычно кошачьи воды пугались. Потом, естественно, мокрый прокрался в Таркиновскую кровать, где и был пойман и насильно высушен полотенцем.

— Мяуу-род! Хватит! Пер-рестань! — внезапно членораздельно завопил кот, когда Таркин повернулся было за сухим полотенцем.

Оглянувшись, он не поверил своим глазам: на кровати лежал взъерошенный Кренник в чем мать родила, а от кота остались лишь мокрые пятна.

— Довольно. Я уже сухой, — Кренник встряхнулся все еще кошачьим движением и вскочил. — Я тут беспокоюсь, ищу тебя, а ты!

— А я сушу своего кота, — сказал Таркин, тщательно следя за тем, как на это отреагирует Кренник.

Кренник напрягся и явно начал искать выход: его глаза — именно их глаза кота и напоминали! — так и метались между дверью и окном.

Окно было закрыто, а проход к двери блокировал сам Таркин.

— Какого кота? — спросил Кренник, нервно улыбаясь.

— Белого, наглого, урчащего, — Таркин медленно шагнул ближе, словно Кренник был вооружен. — Как он смету не захватил на Плато, я не знаю!

— Ты бы порвал, — Кренник вздохнул, словно бы действительно рассматривал такой вариант. — А где я там тебе новую распечатаю?

— Ты почему мне не признавался? — спросил Таркин, подходя уже на расстояние вытянутой руки.

Схватить бы Кренника, да прижать — Таркин все же соскучился, — но тот напрягся еще сильнее.

— Так зачем тебе знать? Еще пристрелишь случайно да на стенку повесишь.

— Ты мелкий, пойдешь на шапку, — фыркнул Таркин и едва устоял перед возмущенной атакой Кренника.

— Это я мелкий? Да я самый крупный в семье! И самый пушистый! — Кренник прекратил бить кулаками по голой груди Таркина и вздохнул. — А ты — на шапку! Совсем меня не ценишь!

— Ну как же, я просто пытаюсь найти тебе применение, — Таркин осторожно положил руки Креннику на плечи. — Раз уж даже смету без меня подписать не можешь.

Кренник поначалу думал сбежать — одно плечо пошло было вниз, — убрать с себя руку Таркина, но потом почему-то передумал.

— А ты узнал или просто котов любишь? — спросил Кренник, смотря прямо в глаза Таркину.

Испуганно смотря, если быть честным. Таркин внезапно осознал, что случайно узнанный секрет обратно не забыть — Кренник теперь зависел от него еще и в этом смысле. Поэтому и боялся, поэтому и хотел сбежать, — но не сбежал, наоборот, нашел на Плато и урчал полночи.

От этого в груди стало совсем тепло.

— Хотел прогнать, а потом решил, что тебе подарю, — ухмыльнулся Таркин.

Кренник вначале недоуменно нахмурил брови, а потом рассмеялся.

— Меня — мне же дарить! Ну ты и прохиндей, Уил!

— Теперь-то знаю, что дарить лучше кошку, — продолжил Таркин и совершенно упустил момент, когда Кренник сбил-таки его с ног.

— А вот за такие шутки я тебе на день Империи кошачьи ушки подарю, — сказал Кренник, садясь прямо на Таркина, словно на спидер. — Ты — моя гранд-кошка, теперь не выкрутишься!

В ответ Таркин его поцеловал, осторожно держа руку на холке и обхватив шею.

Горло Кренника еле ощутимо завибрировало.


End file.
